Nightmare Comes True
が に... める17 と18 !! |Rōmaji title =Soshite Kyōfu ga Genjitsu ni… Mezameru Jūnana-Gō to Jūhachi-Gō!! |Literal title = And the Terror Becomes a Reality… No. 17 and No. 18 Awaken!! |Number = 133 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = The Androids Awake! *#17, #18...#16? |Airdate = April 1, 1992 |English Airdate = September 25, 2000 |Previous = Follow Dr. Gero |Next = Goku's Assassin }} が に... める17 と18 !!|Soshite Kyōfu ga Genjitsu ni… Mezameru Jūnana-Gō to Jūhachi-Gō!!|lit. "And the Terror Becomes a Reality… No. 17 and No. 18 Awaken!!"}} is the eighth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 1, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 25, 2000. Summary At Goku's House, Goku has a nightmare battling against the Androids as Chi-Chi tries to reassure him. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Future Trunks search the Northern Mountains for Dr. Gero's Lab, Future Trunks tries to warn a stubborn Vegeta that the Androids are more powerful than he realizes. On the way back, Bulma and Yajirobe tell Gohan to take them home. When Bulma mentions Goku, Gohan realizes that checking on Goku and seeing if he is okay is urgent and he then flies away at high speed with Bulma and Yajirobe still on his back. Meanwhile, the remaining Z Fighters arrive at North City and decide to split up in their search. Dr. Gero runs toward his lab but a nearby hunter takes a shot at him thinking him to be a deer. When Dr. Gero retaliates, Krillin is able to close in on his location but is attacked by surprise and easily defeated. Dr. Gero attempts to kill Krillin but see's a nearby Piccolo and chooses not to draw his attention and heads to his lab however Krillin manages to follow him to his laboratory and signals the others. While the Z Fighters try to break in, Dr. Gero activates Android 17 and Android 18, who are not inclined to be under his control. Android 17 steals the deactivation switch from Dr. Gero's hand as Vegeta blasts down the door to the lab. The Z-Fighters come face to face with the Androids that Future Trunks had warned them about. Major Events *Androids 17 and Android 18 are released. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 and Android 20 (Dream) *Krillin vs. Dr. Gero Appearances Characters Locations *Goku's House *Northern Mountains **Dr. Gero's Lab **North City Objects *Heart Medicine *Future Trunks' sword *Yajirobe's katana Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *The nightmare sequence involving Goku battling the Androids and getting choked is exclusive to the anime. *The scene with Gohan taking Bulma, Trunks and Yajirobe home is exclusive to the anime. *The scene with the hunter who takes a shot at Dr. Gero and the follow up fight between him and Krillin is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The farmer (or a lookalike) from [[The New Threat|the first Dragon Ball Z episode]] appears in this episode. *The monster Gero turns into in Goku's nightmare resembles Majin Buu, in that it is a pink humanoid whose body has elastic properties similar to Buu's. It is show to have somewhat liquified its arm to choke Goku, in the same fashion that Buu uses his body to attack his opponents. *In the remastered dub, when Goku is being choked in his nightmare, he is given added dialogue: "What's going on? I've never seen anyone or anything quite like him before.", for some reason. *When Gero's remote was snatched by Android 17, his right hand is seen completely intact despite the fact it had been cut off by Piccolo in the episode "More Androids?!" Moments later it is seen severed once again. *Android 17 and Android 18 make their debut in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 133 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 133 (BDZ) pt-br:Os Androides Nº 17 e 18 despertam!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z